Dance
by MYpsyduck
Summary: She is just a servant born into the business to work for the Fire Lord. But she sorta has a thing for Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

(first story, thanks for at least looking ^^)

**Dance**

I am from the Fire Nation, living in King Ozai's Palace (where Prince Zuko happens to live). Once I had spoken to him while taking the sheets of his bed for washing. I went in, not expecting him to be standing there peeling off his sweaty training clothes. Thank the fire lord he only got the top part off before I rushed back out, swearing quietly and saying my apologies. When he told me I was permitted to enter, I stepped forward, and opened the wide bedroom doors.

Taking a mental note of his beautiful complexion in the bright sunlight of the afternoon, I said  
>"Good afternoon, Prince Zuko" while taking the sheets off.<br>"To you, Servant-"  
>"-Unmei" I told him.<p>

And with a smile forming at my lips, I left with that scene playing in my head for the rest of the day.

-Before-

My parents got their jobs here before I was born, and being so loyal to the previous Fire Lord, when I was born we were allowed to stay in the palace. But, I would have to start working myself as soon as I was old enough to walk. And I did.

I'm around the age of the prince and his sister, Azula, and when I was younger, I would watch them play in the courtyard near the pond, wishing I could join. Zuko's mother had spotted me before, looking from a higher ledge. Thinking she would tell me to leave, she just smiled at me, knowing that we are worlds apart. And I knew I couldn't play that day, or for the rest of my life.

(end of part 1)


	2. Chapter 2

(First story part 2! Woo)

**Dance**

-Two days later-

"Unmei, it's time to get ready for the party" my mother said while knocking on my door.  
><em>Oh right another party to serve fancy finger foods and small glasses of sake at<em>, I thought while blinking at the light_. _As I rise from my bed after a long nap, I look in my closet. I choose a special servant party outfit, with the nation's proud colors, topped with a shiny (now realizing kind of flashy) ruby-red necklace I secretly bought from town.

I heard that this party is supposed to be for an important attack the Fire Lord is initiating soon. The actual meeting is tomorrow, featuring the war generals and even the Prince is permitted to go.

While I will be serving for the night, I think that at least I will get to see (stare at from afar) Prince Zuko. I also heard from my mother that there might be dancing, which is a rarity here in the palace, or anywhere in the Fire Nation.

"And now to present the Fire Lord himself, King Ozai!"

Everyone starts clapping, and it's time to start passing out food. I walk around and see the crowd all draped in beautiful cloths. Red, orange, yellow. As I'm going around, I really see how beautiful they are. Though, the people all seem to have the same expression.

_They all seem… bored. No one is having fun._ I always thought our nation was proud, traditional, and strong. But now—

_There's music playing_. Maybe if someone started to dance, others will join. I look at my parents serving over by the food table. It's too quiet for so many people to be in the same room, and the music is rather loud. My father whispers something to mother, and they join hands, and start dancing. I'm astonished.

(End of part 2)


	3. Chapter 3

(Please enjoy!)

**Dance**

From where my parents are, not many people can see them. But the other servants definitely noticed, and all started dancing together. All the other people in the room looked around, at each other, and now seemed confused_. _One of my fellow servants a few years older than me came over. He asked me if "he could have this dance," and then I saw him.

Prince Zuko is standing all by himself, not in the middle of the crowd, but when I start walking to him people watch. Some guests are already dancing slowly, a little unsure of themselves, but it's better than nothing. I make it over to him, tripping over my dress twice in the process, and he's looking away.

"Prince Zuko…?" I said.

It's a moment before he looks at me and responds. "Servant Unmei" he nods. Of course I blush at this.

"Exciting party, huh? People are dancing, and, uh, the music is playing rather loudly." _What the heck am I doing?_

"Interesting necklace. I'm sure you didn't receive that from my family."

I look down nervously and bite my lip. "No, I bought it myself. I am allowed to do that." _Bum, bum! My heart. . ._

"It's beautiful." He says looking away. Is this really the guy who is going to rule this nation someday? Before I can say anything else, someone comes through with his date, dancing colorfully and bumping into me, knocking me into the prince himself. We don't fall over luckily, but it takes a moment to collect myself.

"I, uh… sorry Prince Zuko." I say quietly and quickly, and I turn to walk away, but a hand lands on my shoulder.

"Unmei, dance with me" he says. _What?_ _Dance with him?_ He takes my hand and leads me to the crowd of dancers, and I don't know why he's studying other people's movements until I realize that he doesn't know how to dance.

He puts a hand on my waist and all of a sudden, we start to dance slowly. _Fast learner, huh._

I'm smiling, he must be too but I can't really tell because now we are spinning around, and all I see is colors and my mind is racing. I'm dancing! With Prince Zuko himself! Before I know it, we are in the center of the room, my dress flying around in sync with my movements and everyone else is watching. My parents see me and I can't tell if they are happily impressed or discontent with me.

Zuko spins me out and we end the dance that felt like a lifetime when he dips me low.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." I say this slightly blushing but I'm looking at him. He looks happy, but distracted. He pulls me up.

"You are welcome. I have to go now." He's looking at his father, who is looking at both of us. He turns to me one last time and smiles a little, then walks off.

I'm standing in the middle of the room still but I quickly turn and get to my parents in time to serve the remaining amount of fire puffs.

-Next day-

I slept in. That important meeting about the attack is already over, and I jump out of bed to get dressed.

I'm walking across the top floor hall, and I see Prince Zuko below storming the other way. He doesn't look happy, and I get to the balcony where I can see him better. Zuko doesn't notice I'm waving until I call his name.

"Prince Zuko!" He looks up obviously not expecting me. Zuko looks forward again, and keeps walking. _Cold._

I get to the servant dining hall and see a group of people talking. I grab some toast and make my way over there.

".. Heard the prince spoke out against…"  
>".. Gonna be a match.."<br>".. With the head general.."  
>".. His father, I thought.."<p>

This is what I was hearing. _Agni Kai? What is going to happen to the prince? _

I left and ran to my room staying there until I was called to help.

(end of part 3)


End file.
